At present, mobile phones, as one important communication tool, have been used by more and more people because they are convenient to carry around. With the popularity of mobile phones, functions of mobile phones are becoming increasingly diverse. With the functional development of mobile phones, mobile phones have become indispensable for people's recreation. People may watch movies, listen to music and play games on their mobile phones, specifically, people may movies and listen to music for relax in their offices. However, people usually will not carry a stand for a mobile phone to any office occasion, and it is not conducive for relaxation to watch a movie by holding a mobile phone by hands. Therefore, a multifunctional pen, which is suitable for office occasions, capable of holding a mobile phone, and convenient to carry, becomes necessary.